renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ainvar
Preview of edit summary Role Play description Ainvar is around 6 feet tall with dark hair - currently bleached - that is about shoulder length. He is lean, but muscular from his daily training on the tourney field. He is proud of his appearance, and does his best to look his best. Until recently, he has always worn his family's kilt. Backstory Born Lawrence Ainvar Holifard in Aberdalgie, he was raised in a household of a middle Lord in the service of the King. His mother was from France, and his father a Loyalist Scot. He was given the finest of educations in English, Scots, Gaelic, and French, and was a master at Court and on the field. With his older brother destined to inherit his father's seat, Ainvar prepared to spend his life as a tourney knight, winning himself women, money, and admiration. The year of his seventeenth summer, his family's plans changed. His father died in the battles against the Douglases defending his King. In a power grab, his uncle William married his mother and turned he and his siblings out. They scattered to the winds in an attempt to keep the family line alive, some going to Ireland, some to France, and himself to England. Dover Proudly he served in Dover as it's Mentor, and eventual Mayor for 4 terms. He was proud to serve under the majestic Zeathea Shadowkin, the distinct honor of saving her life when a dissenter, Kelldorn, set her home on fire, although she walked with a limp until her eventual disappearance. When he wasn't in the Mayor's seat, he was found in the Stumble Inn with the local rabble Amicya, Journeyman88, Elfredo, and Danerec, among many others. Ireland When he heard of a ship headed to Ireland, Ainvar decided to continue his search for knowledge. He left Dover in 1456 to the city of Ros O'g Cairbre in An Mumhain, where he had spent many years of his youth. On October 23 he was granted his first home, a one room cottage on 3 Celtic Cottages, granted to him by his uncle William. He opened William's old tavern to make some income, and to meet the locals. Not soon after, he met Aayla O'Murchadha, a fierce tempered Irishwoman who was quick with the sword and quicker with the tongue. Somehow, he fell in love. He devoted himself to the woman, swearing his life an honor to her the moment they met. What they had was something of beauty. He granted his uncle's secret home at Bohonaugh circle to her - the same home that William and David shared to hide their own secret love. But, at the time, the drums of war beat on An Mumhain's soil. O.N.E. threatened from one side, and NNGO the other. Aayla, called to service by House Rahl, heeded the call. At the news, Ainvar asked for her hand in marriage - knowing he could never see her again. And it was true. He didn't. News had spread that House Rahl had lost Obli, their leader. He knew that Aayla would not have let her beloved brother-in-law die without first sacrificing herself. Heartbroken, Ainvar boarded up his home, closed his tavern, and escaped to Galway, were the McDermotts ruled. There he lived, spending many years to heal his broken heart. Conquest of England One night a Frenchman came to the Galway. He was searching for unlanded knights to support his conquest of England. He'd announced they would attack Sussex, catch some woman, and take her to a spot chosen to be his base. His words penetrated through Ainvar's fog of misery and self-hate. Within days he found himself on a ship, posted as the translator, as the leader spoke French, but his men would speak Welsh and Gaelic. He was sent to prepare Carisbrooke Castle for Ranulf's arrival. He didn't know the ill-tempered redheaded woman when she entered, but he knew from her livery that she was well off. She spent almost a week in Ranulf's possession. He was a bastard to King John, and she was a Queen of England. He'd determined that if he'd gotten her with child, he would have a greater claim to the throne. Guilt wracked at Ainvar's soul as he saw the tortures Ranulf put the girl through, parading her, nude, before his own men. Disgracing her. Actions directly opposing his own upbringing. One night, he left her door unlocked, giving her only the request that she beg Zeathea's forgiveness for his actions. Soon after a great battle occurred, lead by the woman's husband Kenrich Tudor. Ainvar fought, begging for the end of his life, hoping that he could join Aayla in the Great Beyond. Instead he was brought face to face with his older brother Cullan, hell bent to get revenge. Unable to fight his own blood, Ainvar allowed his brother to win. As the darkness descended, he begged for Jah's forgiveness. Welsh Campaign He awoke in the dungeon of Herstmonceaux Castle. The Lady he had freed was it's owner. She had spared him in reciprocation for his actions, to the displeasure of her uncle - his brother Cullan. He languished there, at Her Majesty's pleasure, for almost a year. One day he was brought into her presence with an offer. He was given the option to lead Cordelia through Wales in search of Ranulf in return for his own freedom. Service Though they never found her lost husband, Ainvar and Cordelia could return to Herstmonceaux confident in their findings. Even more, Ainvar had the chance to feel useful again, to be reminded that Jah gave him purpose. Cordelia offered the quick Irish temper he loved in Aayla, and a grace in word and deed that appealed to his love of the Court. With nothing left to him but his name and his tarnished honor, Ainvar gave himself to Cordelia's service. His first duty was to aid her in locking his brother into a suite of rooms to survive through an illness he'd come down with. Before entering his isolation, his brother applied to the Sussex Council to grant him the position of Chancellor of Sussex. Proud in his service to Zeathea's county, he lives to honor her memory. Titles *Former Mayor of Dover *Chancellor of Sussex Factions *Sussex Embassy Countries Visited and/or lived in *Ireland (Ros O'g Cairbre) *England (Sussex, Devon))